


Familiarity

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, xenogenetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: Molly and Cali have sex for the second time, now confident in their contraceptive tea. And Molly says something he shouldn't.





	Familiarity

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly locked the door and set down his things as well, one of the bags clinking metallically. He then shrugged out of his coat and tossed it on the pile, smiling over at Cali mischievously.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She took off her cloak and her corset, then removed her hair ribbons. When she got up to take off her overskirt, she kissed Molly on the jaw.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly hummed with pleasure and placed his hands on her waist, his tail flicking as he rubbed her belly with his thumbs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and stood up on tiptoe, kissing him softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tail swaying softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss deeply, earnestly, and slipped his hands across her back, wrapping her in his arms and drawing in her body to press against his.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed Molly, hands working down his shoulders to his chest, rubbing underneath the shirt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His right arm glided up Cali’s back as the other held her in close, his interest already apparent through their clothes.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grinned and took off her dress, revealing her skin and scales.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly purred eagerly at the sight and pulled his shirt over his head, tail lashing side to side with excitement. He then unlaced his boots and started yanking them off, managing to keep his balance.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kicked off one boot, but stumbled to her butt trying to get off the second one. Cali laughed as she took off her second boot.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, tossing his boots aside, and knelt over Cali on the floor, nearly straddling her hips as he leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Grinning, Cali kissed him back, pulling him close. "We should get in the bed."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled and combed a hand through her hair, “As you wish, love.” He pulled back and stood, reaching down a hand to help her up.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali pulled herself up and sat down on the bed, pulling him close and undoing his pants.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stepped in between her legs and wove both hands into her hair, tucking it away from her face. “So lovely...” he said softly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled, ducking out from behind her hair. "Thank you," she said, kissing him. "You're real lovely too."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed her reverently and ran a hand along the dragon side of her face, letting his talons trip lightly over the small scales.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grew peaceful and pliant, slipping off her underwear.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly trailed his hand down her neck and shoulder, warming them with his touch and letting his talons catch gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She pressed into the touches, wanting more, wanting anything.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He traced his hand down the dragon side of her chest, exploring her soft curves beneath the scales.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her breath was slow and calm, but slowly increasing with anticipation. By her leg, her tail swayed slightly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s thumb grazed over the nipple peeking out from her scales, and he leaned in closer, kissing along her elven jaw.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned softly, hand and claw gripping the sheets. "Please," she whispered softly. "Please fuck me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly growled hungrily beneath her ear and squeezed her breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple roughly. “With _pleasure_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laid back and spread her legs, ever the good little girl.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly let go of her and urgently slid his pants down and off of his legs, returning to crawl back over her with a knee between her thighs, his hands by her sides on the bed. He leaned down, looming over her, and kissed her fervently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She rutted against his knee, moaning softly, feeling her scales open up. Her calm pliance had turned to desperate want. "Please, please, please fuck me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly reached down between them with his right hand, taking hold of his cock and drawing the head up along her spread scales. " _Mmm_!" he moaned, body rigid and eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her voice turned into a slight snarl. "Fuck me, _please_ ," she begged, wanting, needing so much it burned within her. "Please, fuck me, godsdamnit."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly lined himself up and eased _slooowly_ into her cunt, "Oh, gods. _Fuck_!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned loudly, more akin to a cry. Her legs wrapped around his waist and tightened, pulling him into her. " _Gods,_ " she moaned. "You feel so _good_."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned and rolled his hips, bottoming out inside her, "Oh, Cami, you're so _wonderful_!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Th-thank you -- fuck!" She cried out sharply as he hit her in just the right spot. "Fuck. Do that again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly took hold of Cali's hip and hitched her up higher, shifting both knees up the bed for better leverage and thrusting in harder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
" _Gods_ ," she moaned. With every thrust she made a gasping cry. Her hand went to her clit, rubbing feverishly. She moaned more, growing close, _so close_ , and growing more desperate and needy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Cali's sounds drove Molly wild as well, but he slowed down with a moan, " _Damn_ , I'm close," He panted, "Do you want me to keep going?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded, "Please, please." At this point her rational brain was out the window as the deeper, more primal self within her demanded pleasure.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly growled and surged forward, thrusting harder. Faster. His grip on her hip tightened, and his jewelry jangled in time with their rhythm.  
"Claw me!" he gasped out by her ear.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She eagerly obeyed, running her claws over his back, digging in slightly. She did the same with her nails on her elven side. Her clawing left dark marks along his back. Meanwhile, she cried out. "Close! So close!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Ahh! Fuck!" Molly cried out as his cock pulsed inside her, rhythm broken as he came, thrusting slow and deep.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali came simultaneously, clenching down tight on Molly's cock. Her draconic side was sated, happy with the sensation of come inside of her. Cali leaned in and kissed Molly. "That. Was. Fantastic."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Ohh, _very_!" he rumbled, out of breath. He eased himself out of her, gasping quietly at the overstimulation. A small about of mingled come trickled out as well, and Molly chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing we got that tea!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The scales closed up, sealing up the trickle. She liked the feeling of being good and full. "A very good thing," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled fondly and gave her a long, treasuring kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I really like this," she said, kissing Molly on his nose. "I really like you," she added, quieter, shyer.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And I like you." Molly gave Cali another soft kiss and laid down alongside her, snuggling in warmly. His tail flopped lazily with contentment.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail swayed slightly, and she smiled, tracing her fingernails over his peacock tattoo.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled at the touch on his tattoo. "Like it?" he asked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. It's really pretty." She kissed it gently. "It's very _you_ , and that's what I like about it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned wider, "I feel the same! Of _all_ my tattoos, I dare say this one's my favorite."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's the boldest. I like it." She rubbed it softly with her thumb. "I could never get tattoos. I don't have the patience for it. Or the pain tolerance."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled, "Oh, I think you'd do alright. Let me know if you ever change your mind, and I'll go along with you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, it'd be easier with you. You could hold my hand." She traced her fingers over his other tattoos. "I have no idea what I'd get though."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"That's alright. It's important to choose a design that you'll love forever and always, so I encourage you to take your time."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali considered it. There wasn't much in her life that provided a strong image. She'd think about it more later. For now, she just kissed Molly and snuggled up closer to him. "Thank you. For all this."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stroked her hair, his tail curled around hers fondly, "You're more than welcome, Cami."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali scrunched up her face. "Cami? I'm Cali, silly. What's up with that?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly froze a moment before continuing to stroke her hair, "Oh. Don't you like it?" he asked casually, heart beating faster beneath Cali's ear.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I mean...I don't understand it. Why aren't you calling me Cali?" Her head tilted, akin to a confused puppy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well I can _certainly_ call you Cali if you prefer. I just thought it was cute? Like a nickname?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Eh." She shrugged. "Kinda prefer my real name, if you can."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Will_ do! Cali."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," Cali said, nuzzling back into Molly. She kissed his neck idly, inching more and more towards sleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Cali..." Molly said softly to himself, stroking her hair soothingly. "My Cali..."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She rumbled slightly, very much liking that. "My Molly," she replied, rubbing his back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
And with that, the two softly drifted off into a warm, peaceful sleep.


End file.
